Blame it on my ADD baby
by Psychotropes
Summary: Il avait décidé. Sa décision était prise depuis des jours, des années même. Il devait mourir. Elle l'avait ordonné. Et on ne lui désobéit pas.
1. Note de début

**Hey chicas ! On se retrouve cette fois sur une fic qui je l'espère va aboutir, même si elle est effectivement en bonne voie. Je ne veux pas vous révéler quoi que ce soit bien sûr, alors surtout laissez moi des review au fur et à mesure des chapitres histoire de me donner vos théorie :D**

 **Je fais une note spéciale de début de fic, parce que je sais pas comment faire les traits de séparation ( ceci est un appel au secours, ayez pitié aidez moi ), donc je préfère être claire et ne pas mélanger prologue et note persos !**

 **Bref encore une fois c'est une fic avec Mathieu Sommet pour personnage, mais, je préfère prévenir, ce n'est pas, mais alors PAS DU TOUT du fluff. Même si booon, mon côté fangirl va peut-être me pousser à mettre une touche de Matoine :D**

 **Bwef, j'arrête de blablater, mais je fais quand même des petits remerciements : Era, merci pour nos 12 convos simultanées et nos discussion sur la musique, j'aime beaucoup ( Concerto Lalo VS 16 Valses #tmtc ) et reviews systématiques et encourageantes ! Nimfa Trickery, dites Panda Solitaire, heureuse de t'avoir recroisée haha, et contente que mes écrits te plaisent ! Et BIEN SÛR, mention spéciale à Ninja et Pandi, même si vous avez pas de compte FF, je sais très bien que vous me stalkez et que vous lirez le pavé haha. Koeur sur vous et paillettes et chocolat ! Ah oui et, à l'heure où j'écris, n'oubliez pas que H-6 *-***

 **Bwef, je vous laisse avec le prologue, dès que j'aurais trouvé comment poster plusieurs chapitres sur une histoire XD**

 **B'sous, que le panda veille sur vous**

 **Psycho'**


	2. Prologue

La silhouette se renfonça un peu plus dans l'ombre lorsque Mathieu passa devant elle. Il tourna la tête, sentant peut-être le poids d'un regard sur sa nuque, mais ne voyant rien, il continua son chemin, dépassant l'ombre muette et invisible d'un mouvement rapide.

Celle-ci relâcha son souffle et laissa un ricanement narquois sortir de ses lèvres crevassées. Une main porta une cigarette entre ses lèvres, une flamme apparut, le bout rougeoyant du bâton de tabac éclairant un visage détruit. Le regard fou, l'ombre rejeta la fumée dans un souffle expiateur. Écrasant le mégot sous son talon, elle sortit de son renfoncement, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre éclairée du vidéaste, avant d'éclater de rire, et de quitter la cour.

Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

 **** **Ton heure viendra, Mathieu Sommet.**

 **Ton heure viendra.**


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Silhouette dans la brume**

L'ombre était là, encore. Elle le surveillait. Elle suivait du regard chaque mouvement, s'imprégnant de sa cible, devenant plus Mathieu que Mathieu. Elle laissa pendre ses longues jambes de la branche où elle était assise. Elle rabattit la capuche, soucieuse de son invisibilité, même dans la nuit noire.

Elle sortit une cigarette.

\- Je ne fumais pas, avant…

Sa voix rauque résonna dans la cour fermée. Il resta là quelques minutes encore, alors que Mathieu, à l'abri du froid derrière ses vitres, tournait un Instant Panda. De faibles échos de musique arrivèrent aux oreilles de la silhouette encapuchonnée, avant qu'elle ne descende de l'arbre d'un bond.

Prise de vertige, elle s'appuya d'une main au tronc de son perchoir, avant de se glisser sur le sol, savourant malgré tout le frottement rugueux de l'écorce contre la peau fine de son dos.

Si sensible… Il était si sensible…

Il le lui disait souvent.

La tête lui tournait. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Pourquoi il faisait ça ?

Pardon, Mathieu… Il était tellement désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive…

Prise de nausée, la silhouette quitta précipitamment la cour, et vomit sa bile sur le trottoir, avant de s'effondrer en position fœtale.

\- Monsieur, ça va ?

Une petite voix. Une petite fille.

Il éclata en sanglots, faisant fuir la petite.

 **Remords.**

Dans son appartement brillamment éclairé, Mathieu s'effondra sur le canapé, épuisé par ces deux jours de tournage. Il se tourna vers Alexis Lloyd, son musicien, acolyte et meilleur ami, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix éraillée par le métal chanté quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

Son ami posa sa guitare avant de regarder sa montre.

\- 21h30.

\- Tu penses qu'Antoine dort ? interrogea Mathieu

\- À cette heure-ci ? Sûrement pas !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Antoine Daniel, chevelu et vidéaste de son état, débarqua dans le salon des deux hommes.

\- Salut bandes de sacs à sperme !

\- Salut, Antoine, dit Alexis d'un ton résigné.

\- 'Lut.

Antoine s'assit aux côtés de Mathieu, qui se laissa tomber sur le plus grand, expirant un grand coup, évacuant toute la tension des derniers jours. En quelques minutes, il s'endormit dans les bras de son ami, bercé par l'effluve de cigarette qui émanait de ses vêtements.

\- Dors, petit. Dors.

Il soupira, avant d'exploser de rire suite à la réponse de Mathieu, qu'il pensait pourtant profondément endormi :

\- Je suis pas petit.

Alexis se leva, laissant les deux vidéastes profiter l'un de l'autre, dans cette atmosphère si particulière, mélange d'amour et d'amitié en proportion parfaite, mélange unique et qui leur était propre.

Quelques temps plus tard, Mathieu dormait profondément. Le visage d'Antoine se crispa soudainement. Il se leva également, pris son sweat-shirt à l'effigie de SLG, et partit, laissant le châtain profondément endormi sur le canapé.

Dehors, la silhouette était revenue, tous remords oubliés.

Ne restait que la haine.

Et la folie. Sa folie.

Encapuchonné, tirant calmement sur sa cigarette, il fixait du regard la silhouette de Mathieu, endormi sur le canapé.

Encore une fois, dans un geste déjà effectué à maintes et maintes reprises, il se laissa tomber souplement de sa branche. Il composa le digicode de l'immeuble – ses habitants devraient être plus discrets, avant de glisser un papier plié en quatre dans la boîte aux lettres de sa cible.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça, mais avait vu assez de films pour savoir ce qu'était la torture psychologique. Et pour savoir l'appliquer. Et surtout, pour savoir que sentir la peur dans la voix de la victime était bien plus jouissif que l'acte en lui-même.

Quand Mathieu se lèverait, il trouverait la lettre. L'homme, sous sa capuche de ténèbres, laissa échapper un ricanement narquois, avant de quitter le hall de l'immeuble, silencieux et rapide comme son ombre elle-même.

Une fois hors de danger, dans son appartement à lui, il enleva sa capuche, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, où quelques feuilles s'étaient accrochées. Allumant une énième cigarette, il repensa aux quelques phrases qu'il avait jeté sur le papier.

 **Dors, petit ange, dors.**

 **En attendant l'éternité.**

Un goût amer lui envahit la bouche, et il trouva ces mots extraordinairement pathétiques. Il avait mal, mal au cœur. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur la table. Depuis quand fumait-il ?

La vanne s'ouvrit, encore une fois. Il se mit à pleurer.

Mais au fond de lui, il l'entendait toujours. Cette voix, qui le poussait à faire des choses horribles. Cette voix qui le contrôlait.

Cette voix lui murmurait des choses.

 **Tue-le.**

 **Hey ! On se retrouve avec le premier "vrai" chapitre de la fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaît, vraiment, parce que moi je m'éclate à l'écrire haha. Commencez déjà à donner vos théories, hein, ça m'intéresse tout plein ! Alors une petite review ? :D Oh et bien sûr, alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'épisode 100 ?**

 **Que le panda veille sur vous,**

 **Psycho'**


	4. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Évanescence**

Mathieu se leva, plus reposé que jamais. Étonné de ne pas avoir le corps du chevelu à côté de lui, il attrapa son téléphone et lui envoya un bref message, un peu inquiet. Il descendit chercher des croissants, et, en revenant, il ouvrit d'une main experte sa boîte aux lettres. Il prit la pile de papiers et remonta chez lui. Il jeta le sac de viennoiseries sur un Alexis tout endormi qui venait de se lever, avant de s'allonger sur le canapé, le courrier en main.

Wifi, en tant que chaton professionnel, vient se lover contre sa main, réclamant avec forces miaulements, des caresses que Mathieu lui prodigua avec plaisir. Jouant avec les oreilles du grand fauve, qui ronronnait de plaisir, il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux lettres tombées sur son ventre.

Factures, factures, avis de passage de la poste, factures, le catalogue printemps-été de Victoria Secret, des lettres de fans – comment ces filles trouvaient elles sont adresse ?! – et un papier plié en quatre. Il se saisit des factures, les rangeant dans « le tiroir où l'argent disparaît », comme l'appelait avec finesse et un certain à-propos Alexis, et se saisit des lettres des fangirls ainsi que du papier et les posa sur son bureau.

\- Tu devrais les lire. C'est parce qu'elles t'admirent énormément qu'elles t'envoient ces lettres…

Le musicien le regardait, un demi-croissant dans la main, avec sur le visage un air sérieux que démentaient ses yeux pétillants de malice. Il savait que Mathieu adorait lire le courrier des fans, mais que le trop plein de compliments niais le rendait malade. Il rêvait d'une lettre de fan, longue, intelligente, drôle, bien construite et constructive. Mais il recevait toujours des lettres remplies de cœurs et de fautes d'orthographes, l'appelant « Dieu des Internet » ou « Bébé Mathiou ».

Avec un soupir, le vidéaste aux yeux bleus se saisit d'une première lettre et commença à la lire.

\- 'Tain mais c'est toujours le même discours, sirupeux et niais, elles en font des tartines c'est insupportable. Écoute ça : _Cher Mathieu, ou plutôt, notre bébé Mathiou d'amour. Juste une petite lettre que nous t'envoyons, ma BFF et moi, pour te dire qu'on adooooooooooore ton émission. Même si des fois on ne comprend pas, tu es plutôt drôle il me semble, et surtout, t'es TROP beau._ C'est abusé, ça me donne envie de vomir.

Alexis retint un éclat de rire.

\- Lit en une autre !

\- Regarde celle-là ! Bon, au moins elle est courte mais… Qu'est-ce que… C'est quoi ces conneries.

Un peu pâle, il tendit la lettre à son ami.

\- _Dors, petit ange, dors, en attendant l'éternité._ Bah, laisse tomber, c'est quelqu'un qui te fait une mauvaise blague.

Mathieu haussa les épaules et se saisit d'un croissant.

\- Tu dois avoir raison.

Dehors, la silhouette était là. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, en sortit quelques feuilles. La petite voix au fond de lui avait été prise de fou rire en voyant le grand Sommet pâlir devant ces deux misérables phrases. Il se jeta derrière une poubelle lorsque Mathieu et Alexis parurent dans la cour, se maudissant lui-même pour s'être laissé distraire.

Mathieu s'arrêta en plein milieu des pavés, à quelques centimètres de l'arbre où l'ombre avait pour habitude de se dissimuler.

Alexis se retourna.

\- Eh oh, ça va ?

\- Je sais pas, je suis pas rassuré. Entre la lettre, et mon sentiment constant d'être observé… Je suis un peu tendu.

Alexis lui pris les épaules.

\- T'inquiètes bonhomme, ça va passer !

Ils s'en allèrent, alors que l'homme, derrière les poubelles, s'effondra sur le sol avec un rire retentissant. Haha ! Observé ! Mais plus que ça, mon bonhomme ! Traqué ! Oui !

Essuyant ses larmes de rire, l'ombre se redressa, et attendit quelques minutes avant de faire le tour du local poubelle et de sortir à découvert.

 **Il allait enfin pouvoir agir.**

Derrière vitre embuée, la concierge de l'immeuble regardait avec étonnement et frayeur ce homme à la haute stature et au visage dissimulé, s'effondrer de rire derrière les poubelles avant de quitter le bâtiment. Se désintéressant de la scène, elle sortit son muffin du four, et se mit à manger.

« J'ai pourtant déjà vu cette silhouette quelque part… »

Quelque part, justement, dans Paris, l'encapuchonné savourait un café à la terrasse d'une grande boulangerie. De là, il avait vu sur la Tour Eiffel, et, mieux encore, sur Mathieu Sommet, qui, derrière la fenêtre du bâtiment en face de lui, tournait une nouvelle vidéo.

Il jeta quelques pièces sur la table et reparti vers l'appartement du petit châtain, maintenant assuré d'avoir le champ libre. Il s'alluma nerveusement une cigarette, alors qu'il sentait la hantise et les remords pointer le bout de leurs nez. Mais la voix, derrière sa tempe, lui souffla d'une voix désincarnée, des mots tellement doux, qu'il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance.

Faire confiance à la voix.

La voix.

Sa voix ?

 **Il avait rendez-vous avec lui-même.**

 **Heyy ! Bon malgré vos nombreuses explications, j'arrive toujours pas à faire le trait de séparation x) Comment je fais trop des rimes :o Bon voilà, un pitit chapitre tout frais tout chaud tout neuf, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos théories ! ( N'est-ce pas Era :p )**

 **Que la panda veille sur vous,**

 **Psycho'**


	5. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Disparition**

La fenêtre était restée ouverte. L'homme ricana, de toute façon les carreaux étaient brisés, alors fermer les battants étaient sa dernière préoccupation. La voix, au fond de lui, jubilait. Mathieu allait enfin avoir peur.

Remettant une nouvelle fois sa capuche, il alluma un bâton de tabac, savourant le goût acre de la nicotine sur sa langue. Il allait finir par prendre goût à ces conneries. Il allait remonter dans l'arbre lorsque un homme entra dans la cour. Il le reconnu immédiatement, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le reconnaisse, lui. Il n'avait qu'une seule solution.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Mathieu et Alexis rentrèrent dans la cour. Alexis, le premier, remarqua les bris de verre sur les pavés.

\- Mathieu, merde Mathieu !

Le petit s'arrêta. Son regard se pose sur les débris, avant de monter le long de la façade.

Il se mit soudain à courir.

\- C'est ma fenêtre ! Merde !

Alexis le suivit. Ils montèrent les escaliers aussi vite qu'ils en étaient capables, avant de débouler comme des missiles dans l'appartement.

Antoine était assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Mathieu se laisse tomber à ses côtés, assommé.

\- Qu'est-ce… que…

\- Je sais pas, murmura Antoine. Je suis arrivé, je pensais que tu étais chez toi. Mais… Il n'y avait personne.

\- Putain… Mes affaires…

L'appartement était dans un état catastrophique, tout était en miettes sur le sol. Les coussins étaient éventrés, le canapé lacéré, les DVD brisés en deux. Les rideaux étaient en lambeaux, la table en verre rayée, le papier peint arraché.

Alexis revint dans le salon, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

\- Les autres pièces sont intactes. C'est hyper étrange.

\- Tant mieux non ?

Antoine pris Mathieu contre sa poitrine.

\- Il faut que tu vérifies que rien n'a été volé.

\- Pourquoi moi ?! Merde ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de me farcir la police pour un stupide cambriolage !

Alexis, qui examinait la porte en silence depuis quelques secondes, se redressa, et fit face aux deux acolytes. Il était un peu pâle, un peu frissonnant.

\- Math'… C'est pas un cambriolage.

\- Comment ça, c'est pas un cambriolage ?! Tu veux que ce soit quoi ? Une visite immobilière ?!

Antoine bâillonna Mathieu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La porte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle n'a pas été forcée. Elle a été ouverte. Avec une clé. Notre clé.

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, et Antoine le délivra.

\- Tu veux dire qu'un mec… a les clés de mon appart ? Il y a sûrement un autre moyen de rentrer ici, c'est pas possible. Ce… Cet homme aurait pu monter par la fenêtre, péter un carreau, l'ouvrir, et ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur !

Il se précipita soudain, déplaçant une étagère.

\- La clé est toujours là. Merde. Merde !

Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce.

\- A première vue, il ne manque rien.

Il attrapa une enveloppe qui traînait par terre, et l'ouvrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Antoine

\- Une lettre. Le psychopathe qui s'est introduit chez moi est le même que celui qui m'avai envoyé la lettre.

\- Ah oui, la lettre, murmura Antoine.

Le regard d'Alexis se posa sur le chevelu. Un élément faisait vibrer son esprit. Une incohérence, quelque part. Quelque chose clochait.

\- Ouvre !

Mathieu, les mains tremblantes, ouvrit l'enveloppe, la déchirant aux trois quarts.

\- _Coucou bb mathiou, juste une petite lettre pour te dire qu'on t'adooore._

C'est une blague ?!

\- C'est tout ?

Alexis était perplexe. Antoine tapa alors sur l'épaule de Mathieu.

\- Derrière ! Il a réutilisé une vieille lettre de fan, lit derrière il y a quelque chose !

\- _Salut, « bb mathiou ». Je me suis permis de faire une petite visite de ton salon, il est tellement agréable. J'ai fait quelques dégâts, j'en suis vraiment désolé. En fait non, je m'en fous._

 _Merci en tout cas pour ton hospitalité,_

 _PS : J'ai emporté un souvenir, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas._

Ce mec est taré. C'est un malade mental. Il faut qu'on appelle la police.

\- Attend ! C'est plus important de savoir ce qu'il t'a pris non ?

Mathieu acquiesça. Alexis n'avait pas tort. Ils se mirent tout trois au travail, rangeant, jetant, balayant. AU bout de deux heures, la pièce, bien que vidée au trois quarts de son mobilier et de ses diverses décorations, étaient à peu près rangée.

\- Il ne manque rien, murmura Mathieu. 'Tain, ça va encore me coûter une fortune chez Ikea ce bordel.

Il caressa les traces de griffures sur l'accoudoir du canapé, avant de se figer et de devenir blanc comme un linge. Le teint cadavérique, il fit le tour de l'appartement à toute vitesse, sous le regard perplexe de ses amis. Au bout de quelques secondes, il revint devant eux.

\- Il est où ? Il est où ?!

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- WIFI ! Mon chaton !

Il devint alors évident que c'était ça, la chose disparue.

L'homme avait enlevé Wifi.

 **Il ricana.**


	6. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Démons**

48 heures. 48 longues heures, que Mathieu avait passé, prostré sur son canapé, entre l'inquiétude et la peur. 48 heures que sa boule de poil avait disârue. Il ne soupçonnait pas, avant, qu'il puisse autant lui manquer. Ses griffures, ses miaulements, ses poils et sa tendresse... Quelque chose lui avait été volé, et il haïssait ce sentiment de vide et de solitude qui s'était emparé de lui.

Quel maniaque était assez fou pour s'en prendre à un animal ? Et à un chaton aussi mignon que Wifi, qui plus est ?

La nuit commençait à tomber, la température était déjà basse, mais Mathieu ne se souciauit

La nuit commençait à tomber, la température était déjà basse, mais Mathieu ne se souciait pas de fermer sa fenêtre restée ouverte. C'est Alexis, frigorifié, qui traversa le salon presque vide pour en claquer les battants.

Derrière, assis nonchalamment sur la branche dépouillée de toutes feuilles, une capuche sur les yeux, une cigarette éteinte entre les doigts. Il la fit tourner sur son majeur avec la dextérité d'un fumeur de longue date.

Ce qu'il n'était pas.

Chassant cette pensée, l'homme retrouva son sourire carnassier. Il contemplait Mathieu, parfaitement visible derrière sa fenêtre aux rideaux encore ouverts. Il ricana devant les cernes marqués et les lèvres fendillées à force d'être mordues de son homologue. Le voir dans cet état le mettait dans un état au bord de la jouissance.

Après de longues heures, et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la silhouette endormie sur le canapé, l'homme de l'ombre se laissa glisser en bas de sa branche, toujours aussi souple, toujours aussi silencieux, toujours aussi invisible.

 **Toujours aussi haineux.**

Allongé sur son lit, le ventilateur à l'autre bout tournant à plein régime, l'homme, sans capuche pour une fois, savourait un énième bâton de nicotine. La fumée envahissait la chambre, embrumant les idées du fumeur. A ses pieds, jouant avec la couverture, un petit chaton blanc au museau taché de noir. La petite chose se désintéressa de la couette et se mit à attaquer le pied de son ravisseur, avant d'escalader le corps de l'homme avant de venir se lover dans son cou, les ronronnements poussés au maximum. Parfaitement en _confiance._

Emu, le ravisseur se laissa aller à la tendresse face aux demandes incessantes du chaton.

\- Pauvre petit… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Sa gorge se noua brusquement, et il lança la cigarette sur le sol, avant de lancer sa tasse de café dessus. Elle s'éteignit en grésillant, et les larmes coulèrent.

Les sanglots étaient irrépressibles. Violents. Agressifs.

Il se haïssait. Ne se comprenait pas.

Il voulait arrêter.

Mais **elle** ne voulait pas.  
Elle le torturait, le forçait à faire des choses horribles.

Elle lui faisait du mal…

Elle était lui.

Cette petite voix.

Cette voix, qui venait du plus profond de lui-même, qui prenait le pas sur tout.

Cette voix, qui le contraignait à tout et à n'importe quoi.

Il serra de toutes ses forces le chaton qui se mit à miauler de douleur en se tortillant. Horrifié, il lâcha Wifi qui s'enfuit par la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Non !

Il tendit la main vers la gueule noire des carreaux entrouverts. Il se leva, fit quelques pas puis s'effondra en gémissant. Il se mit alors à hurler, torturé par lui-même, haïssant ce lui qui prenait le contrôle. Prostré sur le tapis, envahi par les remords, il rendit sa bile, goût amer, acide dévastateur.

Comme il se haïssait.

Puis _elle_ reprit le pas sur lui, et il se releva, plus enragé que jamais. Il quitta l'appartement, remis sa capuche, alluma une cigarette et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Mathieu.

Ton heure viendra, Mathieu. Ton heure viendra.

Bientôt.

 **Bientôt.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : ADD**

Un grattement à la porte tira Mathieu d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Grommelant, les traits tirés, il se tourna, se tortilla, s'empêtrant dans la couverture, avant de citer lourdement du canapé.

\- Merde !

Le grattement se faisait plus fort.

\- Oui c'est bon roh ! J'arrive !

Frottant son dos endolori, le youtubeur se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit brusquement. Une petite boule de poile fila entre ses jambes tandis qu'une Antoine souriant lui tendit des croissants frais. Un grand sourire vint illuminer le châtain.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé ?! Oh mon dieu Antoine, merci !

Tandis que le chevelu entrait dans l'appartement, Mathieu se précipitait, serrant le chaton contre sa poitrine, des larmes de soulagement dans les yeux. Il finit par lâcher la boule de poil qui se tortillait en miaulant, avant d'aller étreindre Antoine.

\- Merci mec… Merci.

\- Mais de rien.

Un peu crispé, Antoine tenait Mathieu contre lui, les poings serrés. Il avait sur le visage un sourire qui sonnait étrangement faux, mais Mathieu, tout heureux qu'il était, ne remarqua rien. Il se recula, avant de croquer dans un croissant. Ses yeux parcoururent le visage de son meilleur ami, s'arrêtant quelques infimes centièmes sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Il le dévisagea, ses yeux bruns, ses joues, sa barbe de trois jours, son nez, et cette petite griffure encore fraîche sur son front.

Mû par une impulsion soudaine, Mathieu se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles, froides et crevassées de son homologue. Surpris, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, mais ne recula pas. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent quelques instants, puis Antoine enlaça le petit et ferma les yeux.

Ce n'était pas un baiser comme dans les livres, avec des métaphores à rallonges pour décrire leurs émotions. Ce n'était ni profond, ni doux, ni passionné, ni follement fou. Il n'y avait pas de vague, pas de promesses enflammées. Il y avait juste leurs lèvres, leurs souffles entremêlés. Ils se détachèrent, essoufflés, et se lancèrent un regard un peu gênés.

Passant une main hésitante dans ses cheveux, Antoine sourit.

\- Bon, je… Faut que j'y aille… Enfin, je…

Mathieu lui jeta un nouveau regard en coin, puis lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Souriant, il disparut dans la salle de bains, laissant un Antoine aux trais victorieux seul dans le salon. Il quitta l'immeuble, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Le soir venu, **elle** était là, toujours aussi invisible. Ses traits étaient partiellement éclairés par la lueur rougeoyante de son éternelle cigarette. L'ombre souriait. Quelques mèches folles s'échappaient de la capuche relevée. Une main gantée de noir caressait les lèvres crevassées. La petite voix dans sa tête chantait sa victoire.

 _Leur_ victoire.

Il éclata de rire dans la nuit.

L'heure était venue.

* * *

Heyyy ! J'ai réussi à faire une ligne ! *applaudissements*

Bon, déjà, milles pardons de mon abscence. Moments difficiles, mais ça va mieux maintenant. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu tout le monde :/ Mais bref !

Peut être certains d'entre vous on remarqué le changement de titres : je trouve celui ci bien plus adapté, et je l'aime tout simplement.  
Laissez moi des reviews... *yeux de chaton*

Que le panda veille sur vous,

Psycho'


	8. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Perversion passionnée**

Le lendemain matin, Mathieu se réveilla, le cœur étrangement léger. Il était bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il se leva, adressant un sourire rayonnant à Alexis, qui l'attendait devant une tasse de café, les cheveux en bataille, les traits tirés. La voix claironnante, Mathieu se fit couler un café et tapa l'épaule de son collègue.

\- Alors ça va ?

L'air maussade, Alexis grogna. Faisant la conversation seul, le petit châtain s'assit.

\- T'es là tôt nan ? Ah oui c'est vrai que tu dors ici un jour sur deux haha. C'est fou, j'ai dormi tout habillé. Et tu sais quoi, je suis super reposé… J'ai envie de guacamole. Tu veux pas qu'on fasse du guacamole pour ce midi ? Non, mieux, on va au mexicain. Nan, j'ai envie de sushis. Allez viens on se fait un jap' !

\- Mathieu…

Alexis poussa un gémissement, le nez dans sa tasse.

\- Math', mec… Il est 8h… Parle pas de sushis…

Frustré, le petit soupira.

\- T'es pas drôle.

Attrapant son téléphone, il envoya rapidement un message puis, relevant la tête, adressa un sourire éclatant à son collègue.

\- Antoine va passer. Hein, ça te dérange pas, hein ? Non, ça te dérange pas. Je savais que t'étais un mec bien.

Alexis, désespéré, laissa tomber lourdement sa tête sur le comptoir, tandis que Mathieu faisait demi-tour, une tartine dans une main, une tasse dans l'autre et les pupilles étincelantes.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte suffirent à le faire bondir hors de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés et la base à demi rasée. Il ouvrit la porte et adressa à son homologue un sourire radieux. Intrigué par son comportement, Alexis se pencha par-dessus la table et jeta un regard curieux aux deux hommes.

Antoine, repoussant Mathieu du plat de la main, s'engouffra dans l'appartement. Le petit, choqué et blessé, resta quelques secondes immobiles, dos au mur, la bouche entrouverte, contemplant son ami, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

Dans la tête de la silhouette, qui avait pour une fois quitté son éternelle capuche, **elle** se mit à lui susurrer des mots tellement perfides que sa propre conscience. **Elle** parlait tellement fort qu'il se demanda pourquoi les hommes dans l'appartement ne l'entendait pas. _Il faut qu'il l'embrasse, il faut qu'il l'embrasse, embrasse le. Il va tout faire foirer ce con._

Soudaine folle de rage, la silhouette se redressa, contemplant, les yeux grisés par la haine, la silhouette tremblante du YouTubeur châtain.


	9. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Anastasia**

Antoine s'avança vers Mathieu avec un regard d'excuse, contemplant les yeux brillant de larmes du plus petit. Il tendit la main, caressa la joue mal rasée et murmura une excuse inutile. Mathieu se jeta dans ses bras, son sourire retrouvé. Alexis, un petit sourire aux lèvres, finit son café d'une traite, se leva et pris sa veste, avant d'adresser un petit signe aux deux hommes enlacés.

\- Bon, je vais faire les courses. A tout à l'heure !

Absorbé par son homologue aux cheveux fous, Mathieu n'adressa pas un regard à son ami, qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Il quitta l'appartement, fermant doucement la porte, sans la claquer, préservant la petite bulle dans laquelle les deux hommes semblaient s'être plongés.

Dès qu'Antoine entendit la porte se fermer, il saisit les lèvres de Mathieu dans un baiser violent et passionné, dévorant du bout des dents la lèvre inférieur de son ami. Leur langue explorait la bouche de l'autre, sans aucune logique, dans un baiser plus sauvage qu'autre chose. La main d'Antoine passait et repassait dans les cheveux du châtain, ses doigts agrippant les mèches folles de sa nuque. Le corps pressé contre son homologue, les yeux clos, gémissant, Mathieu serrait les revers de la veste d'Antoine de toutes ses forces, les jointures blanchies par l'effort. Sans relâcher sa bouche, le plus grand souleva le corps de son presque amant, avant de le porter, ses lèvres dévorant la peau tendre de son cou, vers la chambre. Jetant le corps du petit sur le lit sans délicatesse, Antoine se mit à califourchon sur le corps tremblant de l'autre, ses lèvres descendant toujours plus bas.

Peut-être un peu trop bas, si on croit les joues rouges, écarlates, les yeux clos et la respiration erratique du petit Sommet.

Les mains expertes d'Antoine descendirent sur le torse couvert d'un tee-shirt à l'effigie de The Witcher de son ami, alors que les lèvres retrouvaient leur baiser enflammé. Le tee-shirt se retrouva bien vite sur le sol, tandis que les mains de Mathieu s'activaient à défaire la ceinture de son vis-à-vis. Avant même de l'enlever totalement, sa main s'enroula autour de la virilité déjà dressé de son amant, qui laissa échapper un gémissement sourd tandis que Mathieu entamait une série de vas-et-viens rapides.

Contemplant la scène, **elle** se mit à hurler. Et il perdit tout contrôle.

Se relevant violemment, Antoine assena un coup de coude dans le visage du petit YouTubeur, qui se mit à hurler, sentant son nez exploser sous l'impact. La main vient serrer le coup du châtain, avant de le plaquer contre le mur, l'étranglant doucement. Les yeux exorbités, Mathieu suffoquait, des larmes de douleur et de peur dévalant ses joues. Il avait renoncé à hurler, ses yeux le brûlaient, la pression devenait insoutenable. Un voile noir assombrit son regard tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à accueillir la mort, mais Antoine, remarquant brusquement le teint violacé et les yeux rouges sang de son vis-à-vis, le relâcha brusquement, le laissant s'effondrer au sol. Crachotant, paniqué, à moitié mort, Mathieu essayait désespérément de reprendre son souffle, alors qu'Antoine, assis négligemment sur un coin du bureau, s'allumait une cigarette.

En quelques secondes, Mathieu se remit à hurler. Son bourreau bondit, laissant tomber la cigarette allumée sur le lit, qui commença à fumer. Dominant de toute sa haute stature l'homme allongé au sol, qui essayait désespérément de reculer, il se saisit d'une lourde lampe. Approchant pas à pas, il plongea son regard dans les yeux céruléens du petit. Il le releva d'une main, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, les mordant jusqu'au sang. Le petit se débattit, mais il n'avait pas le dixième de la force de son agresseur.

Antoine se recula, laissant Mathieu debout, seul, tremblant, paniqué.

\- Mais pourquoi tu…

La lampe s'abattit. Le sang gicla jusqu'au plafond, tandis que le corps de Mathieu s'effondrait en un petit tas inanimé et ensanglanté. Remarquant soudain les flammes qui s'élevaient du lit, Antoine chargea le corps sur son épaule, remit sa capuche, prit le temps de s'allumer une dernière cigarette, avant de quitter l'appartement, d'un pas rapide.

A l'intérieur, **elle** jubilait. _Enfin, enfin, enfin, enfin._ _ **Enfin**_ il était en leur pouvoir. L'heure du jugement avait sonné.

Mathieu serait condamné à mort.


	10. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : La voix dans ma tête**

Une lumière aveuglante.

Une corde rêche.

Une chaise dure.

Un chantonnement, là-bas.

 _Anastasia, anastasia._

Mathieu ouvrit difficilement les yeux, une douleur lancinante lui perforant les tempes, la bouche pâteuse et les cils englués de sang coagulé. Dès que ses pupilles céruléennes se furent accoutumées à la forte lumière que diffusait le projecteur de scène braqué sur lui, il jeta des regards rapides et affolés autour de lui, espérant trouver une issue le plus possible. Mais qu'était-il arrivé à Antoine ? Cette folie qu'il avait lue dans son regard avant que le coup fatal ne soit porté l'avait marqué comme une empreinte au fer rouge.

\- Tu es réveillé, chaton ?

Antoine avait les yeux rougis, le regard fou et les lèvres fendues de sécheresse. Il ne ressemblait plus à rien, et sûrement pas à Antoine Daniel. Il quitta la chaise où il était assis depuis plusieurs heures, et s'approcha, d'un pas aérien, de sa victime qui paraissait se liquéfier sur la chaise en bois brut.

\- J'ai dis…

Antoine saisit la nuque de Mathieu et appuya violemment son front contre les hématomes douloureux de son homologue, qui grimaça sous la pression.

\- Tu es réveillé, **chaton**?

Le petit vidéaste hocha faiblement la tête, les yeux plissés par la douleur. Antoine le lâcha et retourna s'asseoir d'un pas décidé, sur sa chaise. Il la retourna d'une main, et s'y laissa tomber, les coudes appuyés sur le dossier.

Il s'alluma un énième petit bâton de nicotine et fuma sereinement, en regard sa victime se tortiller sur sa chaise, dans un élan de courage désespéré. Il ferma les yeux, tira une longue bouffée et profita du spectacle.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu **me** fais ça ? Je t'aime, moi.

C'était la première fois que Mathieu lui disait je t'aime. Il éclata de rire, en même temps qu'elle, qui était aux anges depuis le réveil du vidéaste.

\- Mais chaton, je n'ai rien fait du tout…

\- Tu as essayé de me tuer, tu m'as mentit, tu m'as enlevé, attaché, et maintenant… Maintenant…

\- J'ai fait bruler ton appartement aussi.

Le ton d'Antoine était atrocement tranquille. Mathieu laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, ce qui fit rire son tortionnaire. Mais le petit châtain se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de son « amant ».

\- Je veux savoir.

Antoine se leva, écrasant sa cigarette sous son talon. Il se tordit les mains, l'air torturé.

\- Je veux pas vraiment le faire, c'est juste que c'est _elle. Elle_ qui murmure dans mon sommeil, _elle_ qui m'ordonne de faire… De faire toutes ces choses…

\- Alors tout ça ? Tout ça, c'était toi ?

\- Non ! C'est pas moi ! Tu n'écoutes pas ! C'est _elle_!

Mathieu leva un regard interrogateur vers l'homme en face de lui.

\- Mais qui ça, elle putain ?

Antoine releva la tête, le regard fou. Il se jeta sur Mathieu et lui asséna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le fit valdinguer.

\- Je…

Un coup.

\- N'ai rien…

Un nouveau coup.

\- A t'expliquer.

Un dernier coup.

Mathieu était sur le sol, à moitié mort. Du sang coulait de son nez, son œil était gonflé, sa mâchoire tordue et sa lèvre fendue.

Il essaya de parler, mais ne réussit qu'à faire des bulles de sang. Une toux le secoua et le fit gémir de douleur.

Au-dessus de lui, Antoine, Anastasia, se dressa. D'une main, il releva sa victime et redressa sa chaise.

 **TUE-LE.**

 **TUE-LE.**

 **TUE-LE.**

 **TUE-LE.**

 **TUE-LE.**

Mathieu se mit à hurler son désespoir, sa peur, sa haine d'Antoine, de cette voix dans sa tête. Il allait mourir. Mourir putain.

Antoine sourit.

Antoine l'embrassa.

Antoine tira.

Mathieu tomba de sa chaise.

 **Elle jubilait. Puis se tu.**

Il s'assit, contemplant le cadavre de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il venait de tuer sans aucun remord l'amour de sa vie. Il voulait savoir, voulait comprendre. Mais _elle_ restait muette. _Elle_ ne parlait plus. _Elle_ avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, et **_Anastasia_** n'avait plus de but.

Alors Anastasia était partie, laissant Antoine seul avec son désespoir et sa culpabilité.

Il s'effondra à côté de Mathieu, fou de douleur. Il sanglotait, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Putain, pourquoi ? Que c'était-il passé ?

Il se saisit de l'arme encore brûlante du coup tiré…

Le bras monta.

Le bras se tendit.

Le canon se colla contre la tempe.

Les lèvres se scellèrent une dernière fois.

Une larme coula.

La bouche s'entrouvrit.  
Les poumons se gonflèrent encore une fois.

Les yeux se fermèrent.

Le doigt appuya.

Le bras se relâcha et l'arme glissa au loin.

Le corps s'effondra.


	11. Note de fin

Et bien voilà, cette petite aventure est finie. Que dire ? J'ai récemment dépasser les 1000 vues, alors merci beaucoup.

Je sais que cette fin peut vous laisser sur votre faim, vous pouvez ne pas comprendre, m'en vouloir de tout laisser en plan sans expliquer vraiment qui est Anastasia, pourquoi elle est là, d'où elle vient, pourquoi Anastasia d'ailleurs ?

Je ne donnerais pas ces réponses. Je ne les ai pas vraiment en réalité, mais surtout je veux que vous vous imaginiez ce que vous voulez. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, vos théories, tout ce que vous voulez.

J'espère sincèrement que tout ça vous à réellement plu, je remercie plus que tout la grosse trentaine de reviews que vous avez pris la peine de laissez. Je ne comprend pas moi-même d'où sort cette fic, je ne la trouve pas forcément excellente mais en tout cas merci beaucoup.

Alors je vous aime fort, des koeur sur twa qui prend la peine de lire cette note de fin merdique,

B'sous

Psycho'


End file.
